Paredes de sal
by NoaHideki
Summary: ¿Cuántos años durmiendo en la misma habitación? ¿Cuántos ya desde la primera vez? ¿Cuántos años mirando por el tejado del otro edificio, viendo los mismos miedos desenredarse hasta ella? Un Te quiero perdido, mil abrazos atorados, el Te amo resguardado en aquella caja fuerte que juró no abrir. YURI
1. Miedos en el tejado

**Ningún personaje de Neon Genesis Evangelion me pertenece, pero usaré algunos de sus personajes para hacer este fic sin ánimos de lucrar con ellos. **

**Notas: este es mi primer fanfiction y lo inauguro con una pareja que me encanta desde hace mucho, muy extraña, por cierto. No espero que me vaya de lo mejor, pero ojalá les guste. Serán varios capítulos, sin orden alguno, en donde me centraré en la relación amor-odio entre Mari y Asuka y nada más. Los capítulos pueden leerse por separado como si fueran pequeños one-shots. De antemano, gracias por las lecturas.**

* * *

**Paredes de sal**

Miedos en el tejado

Mari trazó círculos con su dedo índice en la piel descubierta del brazo de Asuka. La respiración acompasada de la pelirroja la hizo sentir segura en el límite que estaba sobrepasando con esa pequeña acción de afecto, y no es que le tuviera miedo a la princesa despierta, tan sólo que así, con la chica dormida, podía demostrar que la quería en serio, y no pretender aquella pose idiota y fastidiosa que se enmarcaba todos los días para que Asuka le permitiera el paso. Si pensaba que nada era verdadero, los sentimientos de Mari estaban a salvo. Pero dormida ella no se daría cuenta que los años juntas habían hecho el efecto que siempre temió. ¿Cuántos años durmiendo en la misma habitación? ¿Cuántos ya desde la primera vez? ¿Cuántos años mirando por el tejado del otro edificio, viendo los mismos miedos desenredarse hasta ella? Un «Te quiero» perdido, mil abrazos atorados, el «Te amo» resguardado en aquella caja fuerte que juró no abrir.

Mari suspira poco a poco, escribiendo en una libreta imaginaria el itinerario de su vida, porque sabe que volverá a dormir en ese lugar, volverá a caer, caer, caer; y no hará absolutamente nada para remediar aquel fugaz abrazo que surge sólo en la clima del éxtasis que se rompe en Asuka y ella, en ocasiones, en noches negras, olvidadas, cansadas…

A la mañana siguiente se revolverá el cabello, se pondrá las gafas y verá la realidad, verá al otro lado y no habrá nadie, pero el insano calor que despide Asuka, su Asuka, su princesa, seguirá consumiéndola de vez en cuando, poco a poco, levemente para aprovechar su agonía. Pasarán los días, a veces las semanas, y su princesa la ignorará, otras la tratará como una idiota, pero llegará el día en que escuche la puerta abrirse, siempre llega; unos pies se deslizarán hasta ella, sentirá un cuerpo enredarse en el suyo y unas manos calientes que surcarán el inicio de su vientre y se detendrán estoicamente sin pretensiones. Sólo entonces Mari volteará y se dará cuenta que es ella, la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, amenazante ante cualquier palabra que salga de su boca. Mari va a sonreír en dos segundos, pero antes de terminar de disfrutar el momento, un cuerpo la invadirá tajantemente. Sabe muy bien cuánto pesa, la ha sentido miles de veces sobre ella, vibrando en una sintonía casi mágica que le cala los huesos, le entumece la lengua, le rompe la cordura. La poca que le queda. Illustrious morderá el anzuelo, ¡ah, el anzuelo que ha esperado sin embargo! Volverá a trazar círculos, volverá a sonreírle al beso que Asuka le da sin compasión.

Todo ocurre tan deprisa, ella nunca es capaz de determinar el momento exacto en que la ropa huye, salta, corre y termina en el suelo, a metros de distancia. Nunca sabe tampoco en qué momento ella se incorpora y se encuentra tan felizmente saboreando los gemidos que inútilmente esconde Asuka cuando le muerden el cuello y la lengua de Mari baja, se posa, y humedece abajo… Más abajo. Mari piensa, acepta, que esos momentos son los que ama, cuando Asuka va en su búsqueda y se deja hacer y deshacer. Normalmente ella es la que acosa, la que bromea, la que grita y salta para obtener la mirada de su princesa, normalmente nunca logra nada que no sea una mala palabra, un golpe, un reclamo. Pero estos momentos… estos eran los que había buscado toda su vida. Y la mirada, esa que le brindaba Asuka en ocasiones, aquella que la confundía y que la había dejado diez años de su vida interpretando sin tener respuesta alguna.

Abre los oídos, escucha el silencio de la habitación, amortiguado por la respiración acelerada de Asuka, y sonríe para sí. No se mueve, ni un milímetro, quiere escucharla, quiere escucharla decir que la quiere de cualquier forma, es tanta su desesperación, que prefiere perder el momento —como antes ya ha pasado— a no escuchar la voz de Asuka pidiendo más de ella. La pelirroja se retuerce, resopla, Mari sabe que pierde la paciencia. La mira a los ojos y recibe una reprobación que se le mete en el alma y le duele, pero la esconde dentro y la olvida. Asuka tenía que enterarse un día que tenía sentimientos.

—Tendrás que…

—No —. Arremete Asuka y hace el esfuerzo vano de levantarse, no va a pedirle nada a Mari, nunca lo ha hecho, nunca lo hará. No piensa hacerlo.

—Asuka… —. La toma de las manos, la detiene, la inmoviliza. Sólo ahí la llama por su nombre—. No te vayas, no quieres hacerlo.

—No rompas esto entonces.

Mari sabe que hablan de ese pacto que nunca se dijeron en palabras, ese que se estructuró desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntas. Nadie debe sentir. Nadie debe siquiera rememorar esto, cuando amanece, nada pasó.

—Vale… Sólo quería…—. Intenta excusarse, pero los labios de Asuka la envuelven, le quitan el aliento.

Vuelve a su trabajo, el fantasma del tejado le recuerda sus miedos mientras se desliza sobre las sábanas hasta llegar a las piernas entreabiertas de su «compañera». Se quiebra en pedacitos, hoy no escuchará tampoco un «te quiero».

* * *

Si les gustó, pueden pedirme shots del anime que prefieran, siempre que sea temática yuri (¿?). Trataré de escribir sus propuestas, pero no prometo que sea de lo mejor :s

Hasta la próxima~

Noa


	2. Morir en la penumbra

_Capítulo dos, disfruten. :)_

* * *

_Dos_

_Morir en la penumbra_

Tenía pesadillas casi todos los días, estigma de eventos pasados que no la dejaban dormir ni tomar una siesta, que revoloteaban en su cerebro y le espantaban la felicidad del ensueño. Asuka miraba el techo, hasta que los ojos le ardían y cabeceaba hasta caer rendida. Entonces empezaba el juego, aquel en la que la rompían en pedazos, en la que moría decenas de veces, en la que mil voces le susurraban que se rindiera. Que era un monstruo. Otras veces, más recurrentes, lo veía a _él*_, a él y su sonrisa estática, su estupidez inmediata. Lo veía a él y reflejaba en su mirada todo cuanto odiaba en este mundo. Lo veía a él y quería golpearle, insultarle, reclamarle los años perdidos, la gente muerta, su patético amor inoportuno. Pero lo veía… Sólo en sueños. Sólo en pesadillas. Y ahí, seguramente, es donde debía estar.

Fue en primavera —si es que aún existía aquello—, lo recordaba bien, rondaba los dieciocho años. Esa noche despertó con el cuerpo temblando y un miedo penetrándole los sentidos, uno que no sentía hace mucho. Usualmente lograba calmarse en el silencio sepulcral de la habitación, pero aquella vez, el silencio la arrastró a la desesperación. Caminó descalza, salió de su pieza; en otra ocasión habría pensado lo que estaba haciendo, en ese momento sólo quería seguridad. Un poco de seguridad y alivio.

La puerta vecina se deslizó, y el contraste que emitió la luz de la cocina y la penumbra de cuarto la hizo retroceder. Tenía un Déjà vu. ¿Tan débil era? Entró, cerró la puerta e inmediatamente su vista se nubló. Espero a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, sintiendo como cada poro de su cuerpo se humedecía lentamente en un arrebato de nerviosismo. Se recostó, sin saber si hacer demasiado ruido para que la persona que estaba a su lado se despertara o bien, sólo intentar dormir y esperar a un veredicto final que llegaría por la mañana. Antes de terminar de arrepentirse para largarse de inmediato de ahí, Mari volteó adormilada hacia ella, apenas consciente de que ya no estaba soñando. Asuka contuvo la respiración.

—¿Prin…?

—Si dices algo, mañana haré que tragues tierra en el entrenamiento. Ahora voltéate.

Mari abrió la boca, de pronto sabiendo que aquello era real. La comisura de sus labios formó una perfecta sonrisa burlona que no pudo ahorrarse, pero obedeció al instante. Era la primera vez que ocurría algo así de grande, Shikinami Asuka colándose en sus sábanas, a quién se le pudo ocurrir. Como sea que fuera, el sueño llegó más rápido de lo que la emoción se alejó, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera dar el último pestañeo, sintió el aliento cálido de su acompañante recorrerle la nuca, silenciosamente, esperó también un abrazo que nunca llegó. En toda su vida, Mari nunca había sentido una sensación tan deliciosa en su cuerpo, y sólo lo supo después de que aquello ocurrió un par de veces más.

Asuka estaba tensa, la situación era tensa, pero no podía dar marcha atrás, además… Sólo era Mari, y con Mari nada resultaba del otro mundo. No la molestaría más ni menos con esta acción. Daba igual. Esperó unos minutos hasta relajar los músculos por completo, en esa posición podía oler el perfume que despedía el cuello de su compañera, uno que nunca antes le había interesado.

—¿Me dejas abrazarte? —dijo Mari con fingida seriedad.

Asuka casi se rio por lo bajo, estando ya en el limbo del sueño. Ahí se estaba bien. Ahí quiso decirle a Mari que no la soltara jamás.

—Sólo duerme, cuatro ojos.

Entre cuatro paredes planas y coloreadas de la alegría cómica de Mari, Asuka murió entre la penumbra. Y se sintió, realmente, por primera vez segura después de tantos años.

* * *

Notas: *Refiriéndose a Shinji.

* * *

**ulisesamarilla:** muchas gracias por leer :). Tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta. Un saludo.


	3. Amores congelados

Tres

Amores congelados

Tenía frío, un frío con sabor a enfermedad; uno que, sin embargo, se mezclaba homogéneamente con la calidez artificial de la sala. A unos metros de ella, Asuka estaba desnuda. Mirar atrás significaría verla completa, sin cascos, sin paredes, sin inhibiciones.

Lo habría hecho, muy a su pesar, lo habría hecho. En otro lugar, en otro momento, la habría mirado con descaro, con burla, con un obsceno deseo, entonces Asuka se hubiera cubierto sólo después de golpearla, de gritarle unos cuantos improperios; pero en estos momentos, cuando los años hacían las distancias, a ellas dos ya no les importaba mucho nada de eso. A Mari, tal vez, pero a veces lograba tener un miedo irracional cuando las paredes se cerraban ante ellas, cuando las dejaban a solas, cuando todo estaba asentado sobre la mesa y Asuka se mecía en un péndulo sin controlar que amenazaba con huir. Con olvidarla. Mari ni siquiera sabía cuándo es que Asuka empezó a tener su control. ¿Había madurado? ¿Ya no era tan atrevida como antes? Pero aún seguía con las burlas, ¿por qué no podía actuar estando a solas?

—Cuatro ojos, ¿qué te pasa?

Un susurro, una voz, ¿era Asuka? ¡Era Asuka!

—Creo que las prácticas de hoy me han agotado. —Miente, Mari miente descaradamente y Asuka lo sabe.

—Como quieras, te espero a cenar.

Cenar, ¿cómo qué… una pareja, un par de amigas, conocidas? ¿Qué es lo que eran? Porqué le estaba matando todo eso ahora cuando durante quince años jamás le importó. Oh, claro, era aquello, aquello que la mataba, aunque lo negara, aunque se hiciera tan irreal y fantasmagórico… Desde aquella noticia, desde que les dijeron que lo traerían de vuelta. El cachorro de Nerv, Ikari Shinji…

¿Por qué ahora? Ahora cuando Asuka… ¿La quería más? ¿Pero siquiera alguna vez la quiso? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Mari se sienta, cree tener el estómago revuelto, hecho pedazos. Por primera vez se pregunta qué es lo que ha pasado durante quince años, dónde es que terminará todo. Cuánto es lo que siente, cuánto es lo que ha olvidado sentir. Para cuando está en el departamento que habita con su única compañera, amiga, amante, novia, el mundo regresa y su sonrisa se tiñe de su esencia. La puta esencia, lo único que no se debe retirar de tu espíritu.

Camina apenas, a través de un velo de fantasías, sabe que es patético lo que siente, lo que cree sentir dentro del pecho. Si se mirara al espejo, vería sin lugar a dudas a un personaje que no aparentaba más de quince años, dieciséis a lo mucho, sin embargo eso no significaba que debía sentirse como tal, ¿o sí? Tenía ya casi treinta. Treinta, treinta, treinta… Y se lo repetía miles de veces cada vez que no tenía claro algo, cada vez que sentía que su vida no iba a ninguna parte. Abre la nevera, encuentra nada, nada que no sea su mal de amores regados por toda la superficie, todo moribundo como una escena en decadencia que se dispone a pintarse a sí misma. Se muerde los labios, porque ha sentido algo que no figuraba en sus intenciones naturales hace mucho. Se llama llorar. Ha visto a Asuka hacerlo algunas veces, cuando duerme, entonces la abrazaba para que se calmara un poco, ¿pero quién la abrazaría a ella? Si todo era tan frío como el hielo que intentaba en vano desprender de una de las esquinas de la nevera vacía.

—¡Cuatro ojos, basta, ya déjalo!

El hielo de rompe en sus dedos, un hilo rojo surca el pedazo que aún sostiene. Su vista se clava en Asuka, sabe con esa mirada que ha hecho algo, ¿pero qué?

—¡Qué es lo que te pasa! Mira lo que… —Y se detiene, Asuka se come sus palabras.

Estaba llorando. Estaba llorando y peleando tontamente con un hielo en una nevera, y gracias a eso ahora sangraba por culpa de la punta congelada que se le había clavado en la mano.

—Yo… sólo…

Asuka da dos pasos hacia atrás. El cerebro de Mari siempre supo que Asuka nunca daría pasos hacia ella. Excepto para algunos casos específicos, como cuando quería reñirla, decirle lo lenta que había sido o… simplemente cuando quería meterse dentro de sus sábanas en la noche de turno.

—Ve a descansar —Ni siquiera debía esperar algo más que eso, después de todo, aquello era por mucho las palabras más afectuosas de su pelirroja.

Mari se limpia la traicionera lágrima que ha surcado hasta la comisura de sus labios, sabe que ha espantado a Asuka. También da dos pasos hacia atrás, sonríe como siempre y deja caer lo que queda del hielo en el fregadero.

Esa noche no hablan más, cada una se encierra en su pequeña cueva, se inmiscuyen en sus pensamientos, en sus miedos. Cada una duerme sin dormir, y cuando cae la madrugada, Mari sabe que Asuka no vendrá hasta ella esa vez. Estaba terminantemente prohibido demostrar sentimientos en ese lugar, porque en ese lugar estaban solas, sin nadie que mediara sus emociones. Si alguien daba un paso en falso, todo caía. ¿Por qué amar si en cualquier momento podías morir, si ya nada en este mundo tenía sentido, excepto el seguir con una existencia inanimada, como todo aquello a lo que se estaba acostumbrado?

—Él volverá… —Y ella te olvidará.

Eso es lo que le duele, lo que le quema el alma pero no se atreve a gritar porque tiene más miedo que odio. Ella no estaba exenta a las emociones humanas, ella también estaba rota de algún modo. Por eso mismo es que Mari se levanta cuando la insípida luz solar aún no se entrevé en su encierro y corre al encuentro de Asuka que, está segura, está despierta. La encuentra viéndola directamente a los ojos, descalza y parada frente a su escritorio, como si la esperara desde hace mucho. Esta vez no hay comentarios idiotas, burlas para apaciguar los mares, ni siquiera reclamos por la marca del día anterior. Ahora Illustrious sólo se encuentra así misma dando pasos agigantados y desesperados hacia el cuerpo que la llama a gritos.

La espalda de Asuka golpea la pared con un ruido sordo cuando las manos de Mari la sujetan por los hombros con fuerza, es de esos momentos en los que es consciente que nunca le ha gustado que la de cabello oscuro sea muy alta. Sabe que debe reclamarle, pero la voz no le sale, está el «algo» que la detiene. El algo que le recuerda que esa noche Mari estuvo llorando realmente. Y Mari la besa, la besa y su cerebro se detiene por completo, como si le hubieran cortado la energía de raíz; es un beso raro, más… cálido, torpe, e incluso pésimo. Pero es distinto a los demás, tanto, que la descontrola, la confunde, la obliga a tomar a Illustrious para alejarla. Sabe que algo sucede, y sabe lo que es pero no quiere aceptarlo. Nunca ha querido aceptarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, princesa? —el tono no uniforme de Mari indica que su voz se ha quebrado—. ¿Vas a negarme un beso, cuando te…?

Asuka no quiere que termine, no quiere que siga hablando, no quiere que mencione nada del tema. No quiere que hable de ellas, ni del mundo, ni de él, porque ni siquiera ella comprende la situación, porque creía que jamás lo vería de nuevo... Así que la besa urgentemente, esta vez para calmar la amargura que se le sube por la garganta y amenaza por salir por cada poro de su cuerpo. Nunca quiso lastimar a Mari…

El beso termina siendo como la seda, como si Mari no quisiera que acabara, como si no quisiera que todo siguiera igual y, al mismo tiempo, le agobiara que nada siguiera como siempre. La besa, sobre todo, para gritarle cuánto la estaba amando en silencio. Dibuja siluetas fantasmales sobre la superficie prolongada que lleva al cuello de Asuka, suspira cuando ésta suspira, respira cuando ésta respira, su corazón late cuando el de Asuka late. Canta, canta bajito con cada beso que sobrepone y esparce cerca de la comisura de sus labios… Ni siquiera recuerda si alguna vez la amado a tal grado, de esa manera. Es la primera vez que es consciente de lo que hace.

Desciende, desabrocha, desliza cada prenda hacia afuera, y al finalizar, está la Asuka de los vestidores. Respirando entrecortadamente, desnuda, intentando por todos los medios mantener la cabeza fría a pesar de que el cuerpo lo tiene hirviendo. Mari acaricia con la yema de los dedos el inicio de su vientre, se acerca de nuevo a ella y le roba otro beso que le sabe como al primero que le dio un agosto, cuando acababa de gritarle que era la idiota más grande del mundo; le movió el centro de todo, desde aquello, ya nada volvió a ser igual. Las piernas de Mari se insertan en sus costados, desde esa perspectiva, el pecho de la chica se mueve irregularmente cuando logra quitarse la camiseta que trae como pijama. Se miran, se observan como jamás ha ocurrido. Mari incluso mira con detenimiento el parche negro que cubre el ojo de Asuka, pero nadie dice nada, ni siquiera dan a conocer el incipiente manojo de sentimientos que se acumula entre ellas; han hecho ya tantas veces esto, que ahora les parece idiota no saber qué sigue. Se sienten borradas, aniquiladas, vueltas a cocer.

—No sé qué hacer —susurra Mari con un sonrojo feroz que esconde la penumbra.

—¿Cómo…? —Asuka suelta una risita, era como ver un mundo alterno —. No es algo tan diferente a lo que haces siempre… sólo… —Toma la mano de Mari, acaricia sus dedos y los posa de vuelta en su vientre —. Sólo tiene que seguir su curso.

Porque no conoce otro curso que no sea ese, no conoce otras manos que no sean esas, ni otro cuerpo que se amoldara al de ella con tanta facilidad, ni otra voz colándose en sus sueños más húmedos; no conoce a nadie que no sea Mari. Y ahora, en ese instante en el que le sostiene el mundo como tantas veces, no sabe si quiere conocer a alguien más. No sabe si quiere, ¿querer? A alguien más. Un gemido se diluye en el aire dentro de la habitación, Asuka aprieta los muslos cuando siente a Mari abrirse paso sobre los recovecos de su entrepierna. Piensa, quiere pensar en otra cosa que le lleve más allá de esa habitación, pero no puede, esta interna en algo que no puede controlar ni discernir. Su orgullo se debate en una multitud de elecciones y la regaña por adelantar prematuramente lo que quiere.

Mari mueve rápidamente la mano más abajo, lo que la obliga a la proximidad del espacio entre sus caderas, dejándola frotar con la palma donde se esconde una zona sensible de Asuka. El contacto se sentía en hondas, oleadas que iban y mecían como la marea, sin embargo, la demanda es tan fuerte y la más leve levitación de sus dedos tocándola, la hacen sentir casi como si fuera a matarla de placer ahí mismo. Esto apenas inicia.

Asuka sacude su cuerpo hacia adelante en un intento de forzar a la chica, sólo para ser empujada levemente de nuevo en su sitio. Su solitario ojo azul, visible aún en la oscuridad, mostró una intensa cantidad de molestia que se desvaneció al instante, sólo para ser forzada a una idea de último momento; siente la mano de Mari más prominente, antes de hundirse entre las sábanas completamente. El ligero temblor de sus labios la hacen tragarse su orgullo, locamente no sabe si quiere justo en este momento a esta Mari, o a la que se mueve rápido y no la hace pensar en siquiera pedir, porque lo piensa, la idea se le cuela por la cabeza y es desechada al instante.

Mari la besa en los labios, le corta la respiración cuando su lengua busca la suya con una pasión desbordante. La siente bailar genuinamente dentro, y cuando se separa y se dirige hacia abajo sin esperar algo, Asuka sabe lo que sigue y una corriente eléctrica la enciende como a un foco sobrecargado. La humedad que se había formado antes en su entrepierna sólo crece en una pequeña senda que rastrea y localiza la lengua de Mari, sus labios externos que fueron alisados con la humedad divulgan el calor que siente por dentro. El silencio restringido se rompe por primera vez a continuación. Asuka no puede evitar dejar un leve jadeo que su boca despide cuando siente que la lengua presiona más profundamente en ella. El mismo movimientos a lo largo de sus paredes la hace tratar de inclinarse y agarrar las sábanas, sólo para que sus dedos arremetan con fuerza, enredados y rígidos.

Mari desliza una mano, su pulgar en el clítoris de Asuka que todavía está mojado por donde su lengua se arremolinó. Con una mirada hacia al frente, sus ojos azules pueden ver la expresión aturdida de la de arriba, el ojo azul zafiro de la pelirroja mira hacia abajo. Eran esos momentos que la volvían loca, los suaves sonidos cada vez más prominente mientras frotaba más; su lengua en un movimiento circular que parecía tener las caderas de la chica en un péndulo que empujaba hacia delante.

El hecho de que Asuka estaba tan nerviosa y excitada, hizo que su odio, orgullo y frustración a sí misma y al mundo —o lo que quedaba de él —, desapareciera más rápido de lo que nunca sucedió en todos esos años. Siempre estaba nerviosa cuando Mari la tocaba, pero esa vez, inexplicablemente, aquello la estaba comiendo. Y la situación se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy difícil de manejar, en algo demasiado difícil como para callarse. La forma en que Mari seguía moviendo su lengua entre sus piernas la hacían saber que definitivamente no quería pensar en alguien utópico, después de haber hecho esto con ella y con nadie más. Al ver cómo sus ojos seguían mirándola de vez en cuando, y sintiendo cómo su lengua casi la estaba atrayendo a empujar sus caderas hacia el incesante movimiento, hizo que Asuka inconscientemente gimiera un poco más fuerte de lo habitual, sus caderas moviéndose por su propia voluntad para sentir más de un placer casi inaudito. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás contra las almohadas, con las manos todavía para encontrar deslizándose, buscando donde anclarse para encontrar estabilidad. El aumento de la tensión que estaba sucediendo dentro y fuera de ella, le aseguraba que llegaría a un punto de ruptura en breve. Abrió los labios de nuevo para otra serie de gemidos, ya nada la detenía ahora, al diablo lo que sea que la atara. Su voz se arrastró hacia fuera, respiraciones incompletas, su cuerpo casi temblando al sentir sus caderas empujando hacia adelante y hacia abajo, estaba hablando, estaba diciendo frases inconexas que simplificaban un «más» en alemán que Mari no entendería pero que obedecería en instantes. La lengua de Mari estaba lamiendo y chasqueando profundamente dentro de ella, reconociendo el mapa de su anatomía una vez más.

Mari podía sentir cómo las caderas de Asuka se movían a un ritmo casi desesperado, algo que normalmente ocurría vagamente, con una prudencia que sabía, era parte de aquella fachada orgullosa que no dejaba a la chica mostrar lo que sentía. Intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir, midiendo el tiempo casi a la perfección, dejando que su roce del pulgar se fuera en un movimiento circular que coincidía con la forma en que su lengua trazaba círculos contra sus paredes internas, Mari se hundió más.

El suave grito de Asuka se hizo eco en la habitación y, luego, un arrastre aproximado de unas pocas frases alemanas se escucharon cuando empujó sus caderas hacia delante, una vez más, sintiendo que su cuerpo se estremeció en gran medida; el placer cayendo en oleadas intensas cuando sintió una cálida lengua dentro de ella lamiendo todo rastro de su liberación la hizo sucumbir en un torrente que la hizo flotar en una marea alta.

Mientras todo sucedía, como estar en el limbo en donde el tiempo no sucede, Mari trepó hasta su altura y dejó besos furtivos por todo su cuello, a continuación, besó aquel ojo que marcaría su vida con el pasado que la atormentaba hasta esos días. Aquel acto sorprendió a Asuka, al igual que las palabras siguientes que le calaron hondo, tan profundo, que ni ella podría sacarlas de ese mar al que ahora se hundían, llevándose todo con ella.

—Te quiero, Asuka —Mari dijo, por primera vez en quince años.

Iba a responderle, por todo lo que le quedaba, iba a responderle. Pero no lo hizo, porque Mari se levantó y se fue de la habitación, así como muchas veces ella misma había hecho, en cambio, sin darle jamás una palabra de afecto a la chica. Después de todo, había amores que se mantenían fríos y alejados por años, resguardados en una nevera, cuando salían, cuando se descongelaban, era imposible congelarlos de nuevo.

* * *

**ulisesamarilla**: gracias por leer, y respecto a tu pregunta, sí, exacto, esto ocurre durante lo que has mencionado. Entre las dos últimas películas, antes de que Shinji regresara. De antemano disculpa si tengo algunos errores.


End file.
